


First day of a new life

by CaptainSammyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: It's the day after Oliver leaves with the Monitor, Felicity wakes up to Mia crying, so she needs to calm her daughter down, but it'll be difficult, to say the least. Will she calm Mia down before the days through.





	First day of a new life

**Author's Note:**

> I started this shortly after the S7 finale, but I just wasn't motivated, but now that we know the S8 premiere starts a week after Oliver leaves Felicity and Mia, I thought I'd write about their first day without Oliver. When Felicity's trying to burp Mia, it's not her abusing Mia, when my sister as a baby, my mom had a hard time burping her to where she as smacking my sister's back hard. But if that triggers you don't read this or skip that part. I don't own anything, Everything belongs to DC, DC Comics, and The CW. PLEASE don't forget to comment, kudos and bookmark

* * *

**-Smoak-Queen cabin, October 9th, 2019, Day one without Oliver- **

Her head pounding, Felicity groaned as Mia’s screams got louder “Oliver, it’s your turn.” She called out tiredly. Her daughter cries continued, Felicity slowly opened her eyes to see, she was in the living room on the couch and the events of the night before came flooding back to her “Right, you’re not here anymore.” She whispered brokenly, tears building up in the back of her eyes. Felicity sat up and took a deep breath, _ “You can do this. Your daughter needs you.” She thought knowingly as Mia’s cries got louder. _ Felicity willed herself to get off the couch to her daughter’s room and stopped when she saw Mia “ _ She looks so much like Oliver.” She thought melancholy. _Mia’s wailing snapped her out of her trance “Shh, little one. Mama’s here, mama’s here. I know your used to seeing daddy first thing, but things have changed.” She cooed as she picked Mia up, supporting her head with one head and her bottom with the other. 

Felicity checks her diaper, which is wet, so she quickly changes it, but her daughter is still crying “Time to eat.” Felicity guessed hopefully. She picked up Mia and placed her on her hip, exited the nursery and went to the kitchen. She settled her daughter in her high chair, got a bottle of milk, warmed it up and sat down in front of the highchair “Here’s breakfast, Mia.” She cooed, holding the bottle up to her face. Mia avoids the top of the bottle a few times before she sucks on it. Felicity sighs in relief “_ She’s eating, maybe this won’t be as hard as I thought. _ ” _ She thought hopefully. _

After Mia finished, Felicity went over, put the bottle in the sink, but as she walked away from her seat Mia started to cry again so she rushed back over, picked Mia up, and started gently patting her back. “It’s all right, baby girl.” She cooed softly. The wails ring in Felicity’s ear as she rocks Mia and pats her back “Everything’s fine, baby, you can stop crying now.” She assured Mia, a hint of desperation in her voice. Her head continues to pulse as Felicity pats Mia’s back, a little firmer to help her burp faster, but then the pats become harder until Mia loudly burps “_ Oh, thank god! I thought she’d never burp.” She thought triumphantly, mentally fist-pumping her victory. _

The day went on, Mia’s wailing didn’t stop, not even to take a nap because of her crying and Felicity’s close to her wits’ end! She’s not in the mood because she hasn’t had caffeine while Mia’s constantly looking around and won't allow her out of her sight like she knows something’s missing or wrong. She knew Mia was looking for Oliver but there as nothing Felicity could do Oliver was gone, to save the multiverse, and in turn, Mia, Felicity, and William as well. Felicity was so angry he made that decision she thought the time of making decisions without consulting each other was over. Felicity understood why he made the decision, their friends were dying, and it was a last-minute decision, but she's damn mad about it. They were so close to their happily ever after, but somehow, they were sucked back in because being heroes were in their DNA.

Felicity bathed Mia and dressed her in a green onesie. Felicity settled a crying Mia on her hip. As mother and daughter walked through the cabin, Oliver’s presence is felt everywhere, when they entered the nursery. The special touches he did from the stuffed animals to the butterfly wall decals that contrast the green paint on the wall. Felicity positioned Mia to where her head is on Felicity’s chest, sat down in the rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth. Felicity didn’t know how much time had passed, but the rocking didn’t seem to be working, Felicity sighed tiredly as she stood up, went over, placed Mia in her crib and started to pace.

Felicity didn’t understand, she’s burped, fed, rocked and changed her daughter, but nothing she’s done is working! Felicity gritted her teeth in frustration, feeling her tiredness and her nerves fray as she stopped in front of the crib and looked at her daughter “Will you shut up!” She shouted at her daughter. The crying didn’t stop as guilt washed over her, tears spilled down her cheeks “_ I just yelled at my daughter. Who does that?” She berated herself guiltily. _ “I’m so sorry, mommy won’t ever do that, again, my sweet girl.” She apologized as she reached down and stroked her daughter's tear-stained cheek then moved her hand down to her belly. Felicity exhaled deeply “This is harder than I thought, doing the parenting without your daddy. I did it before with your big brother, William, but this is different.” She admitted knowingly. Wiping her tears, Felicity softly smiled “Your daddy loves you so much. He’d do anything for you. You are one reason he went away, to protect you.” She assured Mia knowingly, her voice cracked a little. 

Seeing that her daughter is finally asleep, Felicity felt the tension from her shoulders melt as she relaxed “_ I think, this is the first time I’m glad someone fell asleep while I talked, but she’s finally asleep, the first day without him is over, but there's many more to go.” She thought exhaustedly, yet she knew sleep would elude her tonight. _ Knowing that she wouldn’t be sleeping tonight, plus even if she did, sleeping in the bed she shared with Oliver, it’d take a while to even try to sleep there, Felicity goes over, sits in the rocking chair and for the rest of the night watches her daughter as she sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
